SEDERHANA
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Akan tetapi... Pada akhirnya Sasuke merasa sangat lega sekali. [ NARUSASU ] - Happy Reading!


"Pagi sayang~"

"Hn."

Secangkir teh hangat lelaki pirang itu hidangkan di samping komputer yang telah menyala sejak satu jam yang lalu. Partner kerja sekaligus kekasihnya itu memang seseorang dengan disiplin yang tinggi, datang ke kantor 30 menit sebelum jam masuk dan langsung mengerjakan berbagai laporan.

"Jangan terlalu serius, nanti beberapa laporan bisa salah karena terlalu serius." Ujar lelaki berambut pirang seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping sang lelaki berambut hitam, "Deadline nya kan masih lama, aku bakal merasa bersalah jika salah satu pegawai uletku ini sakit gara-gara tugasku."

"Ini sudah tugasku, sudah jangan cerewet dan kerja sana." Balas lelaki berambut hitam itu datar tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara.

"Oww? Kau memerintah atasanmu sendiri?"

"Hn."

Bukannya tersinggung atas tanggapan lelaki berambut hitam itu, seseorang yang menganggap dirinya seorang atasan itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mengacak rambut kehitaman milik sang lelaki dengan tanpa dosa, "Untung saja aku ini atasan yang baik, kalau tidak sudah aku pecat kamu."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali mengerjakan laporannya.

Yah, dia hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang memiliki seorang kekasih yang merangkap sebagai atasannya. Sebentar, sepertinya frasa pegawai kantoran biasa mungkin tidak cocok dengan pernyataan di awal paragraf yang menyatakan jika mereka seorang pertner kerja.

Nyatanya, seseorang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang wakil direktur perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze ini.

Bukan, ini bukanlah hal kotor semacam nepotisme, Namikaze Naruto sendiri memang sudah dari awal digadang-gadang menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan megah ini dan dididik cukup ketat walaupun sang ayah masih memberinya kebebasan dalam kehidupan remajanya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bisa mendapatkan jabatan itu – padahal dirinya bukanlah anggota keluarga Namikaze ehem tapi calon ehem – karena kepintaraan dan keuletannya.

Sasuke hidup sebatang kara, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan beasiswa dari sekolah, kampus, atau pihak luar. Kebetulan sekali perusahaan yang memberikannya beasiswa hingga lulus adalah Perusahaan Namikaze dan salah satu syaratnya adalah Sasuke HARUS kerja di sana setelah lulus nanti.

Bekerja di Perusahaan Namikaze kurang lebih satu tahun membuat Sasuke mengenal banyak orang, banyak teman satu SMA nya dulu bekerja di sini walaupun tempat kuliah mereka berbeda-beda dan yang makin membuatnya cengo sekian detik adalah wakil direktur dahulu adalah salah satu teman pirangnya yang memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri dan hingga saat ini tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kabarnya.

Yah, bocah brengsek yang seharusnya Sasuke kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu ternyata juga seorang Namikaze! Bayangkan, tiga tahun pemuda pirang itu membohonginya dan berpura-pura sebagai murid beasiswa yang sama sepertinya.

Sasuke sempat marah besar dan menolak bertemu dengan wakil direktur itu, meminta tanda tangan saja ia sampai menyuruh pegawai lain atau kalau tidak ia akan langsung menghadap direktur utama tanpa perantara sang wakil.

Waktu itu umur mereka baru menginjak 24 Tahun dan Naruto yang uring-uringan sendiri karena Sasuke mengabaikannya memutuskan untuk meminta maaf langsung kepada sang Uchiha.

" _Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, yah saat itu perusahaan Namikaze hampir gulung tikar karena suatu insiden dan aku harus menyembunyikan jati diriku karena suatu alasan pula. Setelah itu aku memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri untuk membantu perusahaan keluargaku, aku ingin sukses dan membuktikan kepada orang yang aku cintai jika aku tidak asal numpang nama saja."_

..dan orang yang dicintai itu adalah dirinya. Hari itu juga Naruto menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya karena dirinya sendiri juga sudah mencintai Naruto sejak SMA?

Entah hal apalagi yang mereka lalui hingga umurnya telah mencapai 27 Tahun, tahu-tahu saja dirinya telah menduduki jabatan penting di perusahaan ini – Sasuke selalu menolak alasan nepotisme karena dirinya bakal jadi calon ehemistriehem Naruto, itu murni usahanya sendiri –

"Oh iya Sasuke, tadi aku dapat kabar kalau Ino melahikan loh, Sai yang mengabariku saja senang sendiri karena anak keduanya berjenis kelamin perempuan." Ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Besok juga Kiba akan menikah dengan gadis kucing itu, jangan sampai lupa." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Kiba kan sahabat terbaikku!" seru Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mencari kado untuk anak Sai dan pernikahan Kiba? Sekalian mengunjungi Ino."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya."

"Buhhh..." Naruto mengercutkan bibirnya, "Dari tadi kau tidak memandangku sama sekali, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu serius." Lelaki pirang itu menyentuh dagu sang Uchiha lalu menariknya, mempertemukan bibir berwarna pink itu dengan miliknya.

"Aku akan menghadiri dua pertemuan hari ini tetapi tetap tunggu aku di sini, aku mencintaimu." Setelah mencium bibir tipis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto angkat kaki dari ruangan Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke sendiri berhenti mengerjakan laporannya dan lebih memilih memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, seulas senyum menghiasi bibir ranunya yang memerah karena cumbuan Naruto tadi.

'Dasar...' dan ia pun mengerjakan laporannya kembali.

.

.

..

..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : Typo(s), BL! HOMO! YAOI! NARUSASU! GAJE! Nggak jelas! Dsb. (Saya memang paling bingung kalau buat warning hehehe)

..

..

Happy Reading!

..

..

..

"Selamat atas pernikahamu!" seru Naruto ceria seraya memeluk Kiba ala persahabatan, Sasuke sendiri mengucapkan selamat dengan singkat dan menunggu acara gaje sepasang sahabat gaje itu selesai.

"Nah... Nah..." Kiba pun merangkul Tamaki dengan erat lalu memandang duo pasangan Teme-Dobe itu jahil, "Jadi... Kapan giliran kalian?"

Tawa Naruto mendadak terhenti, Sasuke sendiri berdiri kaku mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

Apa yang harus mereka katakan?

"Hahahaha..." Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara, "Doakan saja ya!"

Jawabanya tidak tahu.

"Jangan lama-lama! Banyak loh laki-laki di sini yang melirik Sasuke, awas saja kalau kau keduluan!"

"Hahahahaha katakan kepadaku siapa saja yang melirik Sasuke, biar aku hancurkan matanya hahahaha!"

Entah kenapa tawa Naruto berubah menjadi bak tawa seorang iblis, Tamaki yang tidak biasa pun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kiba, Kiba sendiri sudah biasa mendengar nada yandere itu keluar dari mulut Naruto jika berhubungan dengan Sasuke-nya.

Mereka berdua pun unjuk diri dari hadapan sepasang penganti baru tersebut dan mulai menghampiri stand makanan, sudah bisa ditebak Naruto lah yang paling banyak makan, Chouji yang melihat tingkah Naruto pun merasa tertantang dan memaksa Naruto untuk bertanding, Rock Lee yang melihat rekan-rekannya sedang bersaing itu malah ikut-ikutan dengan semangat api.

Karui dan Sakura yang melihat tingkah suami-suami mereka pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke sendiri masa bodoh dan lebih memilih untuk duduk menjauhi ketiga orang tersebut.

"Diantara angkatan kita, hanya kau dan Naruto yang belum menikah, ada apa?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya bersama sosok lelaki lainnya.

"Kau terlalu frontal Gaara..."

"Hmmm..." seseorang yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya bergumam singat lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Pasangannya, Hyuuga Neji, pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Memangnya harus ya?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pun pernyataan, ambigu sekali, Sasuke sudah capek mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mungkin jika umur kalian masih 17 Tahun, aku dengan tegas mengatakan tidak." Jawab Gaara singkat seraya meminum wine nya, "...atau kau menunggu Naruto yang memulai? Kau sendiri pasti ingin segera menikah dengannya kan?"

"Sok tahu..."

"Itu terlihat jelas sekali Sasuke..." Neji pun tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Naruto memang sudah berubah semenjak terakhir aku melihatnya saat SMA dulu. Akan tetapi, sifat tidak pekanya itu masih sama saja."

Sasuke tidak memedulikan ucapan Neji dan Gaara, walaupun begitu perkataan lelaki itu masih bergaung-gaung dalam pikirannya.

Mereka pulang dari pesta pernikahan Kiba tepat pukul 12 siang, Naruto yang sudah terlanjur kekenyangan pun tidak protes saat Sasuke mengajaknya untuk segera pulang, keluar dari gedung ber-AC membuat mereka merasa sangat kepanasan, terlebih lagi ini memang sedang musim panas.

"Huwaaa panas sekali!" teriaknya seraya membuka kaca mobilnya untuk mendapatkan kipas angin alami.

Setitik keringat memang terlihat di dahi Sasuke tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membalas teriakan Naruto, kan biasanya Sasuke selalu protes jika Naruto berteriak dengan kencang.

Naruto yang melihat diamnya Sasuke pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke, "Naru-tampan kepada Sasu-imut, kembalilah ke asalmu~"

...dan Naruto sukses mendapat satu jitakan penuh cinta dari Sasuke.

Yah, sejak tadi Sasuke memang masih memikirkan perkataan Neji. Namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pemikiran tersebut dan memutuskan menjalani kehidupannya sama seperti biasa, kalau sudah waktunya juga akan kesampaian kan?

Iya kan?

Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke ke apartemennya, mumpung ini hari Sabtu dan otomatis mereka libur hingga minggu besok, Naruto ingin melepaskan penatnya bersama dengan sang kekasih tercinta. Tidak harus melakukan seks – karena hebatnya mereka belum melakukan itu selama 3 Tahun berpacaran, hebat di Naruto maksudnya – mungkin hanya menonton film atau bermain game.

Siapa sangka kedua penguasa Namikaze ini memiliki kesamaan hobi sama seperti anak kecil?

"Aku mau mandi..." ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil handuknya yang memang telah tersampir di sebelah handuk milik Naruto, dia kan sudah terbiasa tidur di apartemen Naruto, beberapa bajunya juga sudah ada di lemari pakaian Naruto.

Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai balasan lalu meraih remot AC dan menyalakannya dengan suhu 9o C, ia benar-benar kepanasan. Masih merasa kepanasan, Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri lemari es dan membuka bagian freezer nya, mengambil satu cup es krim rasa coklat sebagai penyegar badan. Sebelum ia menutup pintu freezer, manik birunya melihat ada lagi satu cup es krim rasa vanila.

'Melihatku makan es krim pasti membuat Sasuke ingin juga, aku yakin dia juga kepanasan, apalagi es krim ini rasa vanila mint favoritnya.'

Naruto pun menyeringai senang dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap es krim rasa Vanilla tersebut.

'Hehehehe sempurna...'

Naruto pun kembali duduk di atas sofa dengan es krim coklat miliknya, ia mencoba menormalkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak curiga dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, ia memakan es krimnya dengan santai hingga ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tanda Sasuke telah selesai dengan mandinya.

"Es krim?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, "Kau sudah menyalakan AC dan sekarang kau makan es krim, bagaimana jika kau terkena flu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih memilih menaikkan suhu AC lalu menikmati es krimnya kembali.

"Kau memang tidak kepanasan? Ada es krim Vanilla Mint kesukaanmu di kulkas, ambil dan makan di sini bersamaku." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah masa bodohnya. Ummm es krim yang lumer di lidahnya kini lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto menyelidik lalu berjalan menghampiri lemari es milik Naruto, "Padahal kau sudah makan banyak sekali di pernikahan Kiba tadi, memangnya perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

"Nggak masalah, yang penting aku rajin berolahraga setiap pagi, mau lihat perut six pack ku hm?" goda Naruto seraya melirik Sasuke yang telah membuka lemari es begitu juga dengan freezernya.

Lelaki Uchiha itu hanya mendengus menanggapi godaan Naruto lalu mengambil cup es krim tersebut, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat merasa jika cup yang ia bawa ini terasa ringan. Ia pun membuka tutup cup tersebut dan dahinya pun berkedut kesal melihat cup es krim tersebut tak ada lagi isinya, hanya sisa-sisa es krim yang bahkan hanya bisa di makan sekali lahap.

"Kau memang brengsek Do-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat matanya baru saja terfokus dengan benda berbentuk bulat yang berlubang di bagian tengahnya tergeletak tanpa dosa di dalam cup es krim tersebut, "Setelah menipuku, kau juga teledor meninggalkan cincinmu ini di dalam cup es krim Naruto. Kau memang brengsek ya?"

Naruto memakan es krimnya dengan kaku dan rasa-rasanya menelan es krim tersebut sangat sulit ia lakukan, dengan gugup ia pun bersuara dengan nada datar yang dibuat-buat, "Oh sudah habis ya? Maaf aku lupa. Seingatku juga aku tidak meninggal cincin di dalam cup es krim, mungkin kau salah lihat."

Sasuke mengambil cincin dari dalam cup es krim tersebut lalu memerlihatkannya pada Naruto, "Aku yakin sekali ini cincin, emas lagi, kau memang teledor ya, bagaimana jika cincin ini jatuh di jalanan?"

Naruto melirik cincin tersebut lalu mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak memiliki cincin emas, itu bukan milikku."

"Kalau bukan milikmu jadi milik siapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menampakkan wajah kesal, "Selingkuhanmu hah? Ohh, akhirnya kedokmu kebongkar juga Naruto. Kau memang brengsek!"

"Hei... Hei... Kenapa kau malah menuduhku seenaknya sendiri?" Naruto pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memerlihatkan wajah marah, lelaki Namikaze itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemburu yang terlihat sangat jelas tersebut.

Ia meletakkan cup es krimnya di dekat lemari es lalu mengambil cincin yang berada dalam genggaan Sasuke, melihat cincin tersebut dalam-dalam.

"Ini bukan kepunyaanku dan satu-satunya orang yang aku perbolehkan masuk ke dalam apartemen pribadiku selain kedua orang tuaku adalah kau. Tou-san tidak pernah terlihat memakai cincin emas dan Kaa-san tidak pernah mengotak-atik kulkas kecuali jika dia ingin memasak. Jadi cincin ini milikmu." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar seraya tersenyum sama lebarnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja... Aku juga tidak suka memakai perhiasan di jemariku bodoh, bagaimana mungkin cincin itu menjadi milikku?" Sasuke pun memalingkanan wajahnya yang kesal.

Naruto pun menggapai tangan kiri Sasuke lalu memasukkan cincin misterius tersebut ke dalam kelingking sang Uchiha, "Iya kan? Cocok kan? Jadi ini memang milikmu~"

Sasuke pun melihat cincin yang telah menghiasi kelingking miliknya dengan heran, memang sejak kapan ia memiliki cincin ini? Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Apa jangan-jangan Naruto tengah mengerjainya? Siapa tahu saja cincin ini kebetulan cocok di kelingkingnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jelaskan maksud yang sebe-" Sasuke yang pusing sendiri memutuskan untuk memandang Naruto dan ucapannya terhenti saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah serius sekali menatapnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Wajah yang seperti itu kan yang biasa Sasuke lihat saat menghadiri rapat?

Wajah seperti itu kan yang biasa Sasuke lihat saat Naruto menghadapi perusahaan lain yang berniat merugikan perusahaan Namikaze?

Kenapa suasana mendadak kaku seperti ini?

"Menikahlah denganku..."

Bolehkah Sasuke tertawa saat ini juga?

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya?

Lihat itu, wajah yang semula serius itu berubah menjadi merah sekali, sama seperti wajahnya.

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Jadi..." Sasuke pun menahan tawanya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ceritanya kau sedang melamarku?"

"Menurutmu? Apa ini tidak terlihat seperti lamaran? Bagus kalau begitu." Naruto pun tersenyum lebar lalu membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, "Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita membicarakan pernikahan kita? Lalu setelah itu kita akan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut."

Padahal Sasuke sendiri belum menjawabnya tetapi ya sudahlah. Jawabannya juga mudah sekali ditebak oleh orang awam sekalipun.

Sebenarnya tanpa pernikahan sekalipun, mereka berdua sudah terlihat seperti sepasang suamiehemistriehem yang harmonis melebihi sahabat-sahabat mereka yang telah menikah.

Akan tetapi...

Pada akhirnya Sasuke merasa sangat lega sekali.

..

..

..

END

Review?


End file.
